The long term objectives of our proposed MBRS Program are to increase the number of minority students entering biomedical careers and to increase the productivity and caliber of faculty biomedical research at San Francisco State University (SFSU). SFSU enrolls large numbers of underrepresented minority students, with strong enrollment in each major ethnic category and has an outstanding record of awarding significant numbers of baccalaureate degrees to minorities. We have a number of federally-funded minority enhancement programs in the biomedical sciences, and are committed to the hiring and advancement of minority faculty. Funding of a three year MBRS program at SFSU would allow us to develop seven basic biomedical research laboratories, providing critical mentoring and training opportunities for as many as 45 underrepresented minority students (assumes 2 yrs/MA student and 1 yr/undergraduate). These research opportunities will be supported by many existing, shared institutional and departmental resources. All MBRS students will be encouraged to present their research results in journal publications and at scientific meetings, where they will be introduced to other scientists. The Program Director, Advisory Committee, and Clerical Assistant will be responsible for the administration of the Program. Recruitment, selection, advisement, and tracking of MBRS students will be the joint responsibility of the administrative team. Records will be maintained that will allow us to accurately follow each students progress at SFSU, and document their success in their respective Ph.D. programs, and in their biomedical careers.